Memories of the Past
by crazyclamp
Summary: I looked down at the casket which encloses this beautiful woman. My wife. The only girl that I have ever loved in all those years of existence. The lady who took my heart and soul with her the moment she ceased breathing.


**A/N: This is from Draco's POV and the last part would be Ginny's.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**The Memories of the Past**

* * *

People kept on talking about it never even thinking that it affects me greatly. So greatly that I think my world is going to crumble. That event is a nightmare. I'm sure of it. 'This is going to pass', I keep on telling myself that. However my consciousness will not allow me to.

* * *

She was wearing a white laced dress that reaches her ankles and she was looking as pure and as delicate as a white rose. Her face is very lightly covered with makeup that she rarely makes use of whenever there are parties; with her lips set into a thin straight line and slight upward curves at each side that indicates a smile. Her hands were carefully placed on her stomach and lay in a "left over right" manner which exhibits her two rings perfectly and which practically proclaims her marriage with someone rather unknown to them. Her skin is pale and is not exhibiting its usual glow. Even in this state of hers, she manages to appear beautiful. So beautiful that it is so hard to believe all of this.

Looking around, I saw them staring up at me. Probably wondering what on earth am I doing here in this place... Place where all people are wearing black and white robes. Where most of the people are dabbing handkerchief on their faces to stop the flow of water coming out from their eyes which are all failed attempts because none of them seemed to reach success.

I looked down at the casket which encloses this beautiful woman. My wife. The only girl that I have ever loved in all those years of existence. The lady who took my heart and soul with her the moment she ceased breathing.

Never in my life did I experience such pain. The numbness that I feel in this particular moment is strikingly painful. Ironic isn't it? It is painful yet I feel the numbness spreading all over me. Enclosing every space which was filled with the pain probably trying to relieve me from it.

It wasn't enough though. It wasn't enough to stop me from suddenly breaking down in front of these watchful eyes. With my head bent and my hands clutching the casket, tears fell involuntarily. If it was even possible, those watchful eyes that watched me from the very beginning became even more attentive, making them hungry for the scene which was currently unfolding in front of them. Normally, I would have turned at them and gave them my deadliest glare that could not be broken until they themselves break the eye contact but this was a very different event. It was her funeral. And so those prying eyes were forgotten.

* * *

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife." Albus Dumbledore proclaimed. "You may kiss the bride." He added.

She looked up at me with those honey brown eyes which were sparkling with happiness. The intensity of her eyes drawing me to her with its vastness. Drowning me in its emotional depth which may have been one of the reasons I fell in love with her. Her face was sporting that happy look which can melt my icy cold heart and break all the walls that I have built since I was young.

At that moment, every fiber of my being was screaming happiness. Jumping from the joy that I feel at that very moment. I kissed her then, and I've never felt more complete than any other day. This was the first kiss that we've shared. Maybe you're wondering why on earth is it our first kiss because every couple, at one point in their life, should have at least shared kisses even if they aren't married but no. This is different. She is different. She is Hermione Granger after all. She's not like any other girl who would just give her kiss away to some guy. And I respect and love her for that.

* * *

I was leaning in. I can't stop myself but then something made me stop. Her look. That's what made me stop.

"Draco. I'm sorry."

I am beginning to get confused now. What is she saying. Why is she sorry? Is she breaking up with me? God and Merlin no!

"Sorry for what exactly, Hermione?" I asked her.

She looked up at me. With those innocent eyes of hers.

"I... I... I promised to give my first kiss to the man I will marry and that will be on the wedding day." She said and then she looked down and started fidgeting. "I know it may sound stupid...but..." She looked totally adorable at the time and possibly becoming more adorable every second because of the blush which was making her look like a bright red ripe tomato.

To stop her unnecessary ranting, I gently placed my index finger on her lips before kissing her forehead and said "It's not stupid. I completely understand it. Okay?"

She nodded at me before she tiptoed, wrapped her arms around my neck, and kissed my cheek. It was a very affectionate gesture that made my knees weak. And in that moment, I swore that I will never let her go from my grasp. I swore that I will be proposing to her the next night despite the raging war and the protests that might occur if they ever knew of this secret relationship of ours.

* * *

My tears kept on falling. Those days are the most significant days. Those days spent with her gave him the chance to value his life and who taught him to share that life to someone else. My knuckles are turning white from the grip that my hand is currently executing in this ornate and fancy casket.

So drowned am I in my world that a shadow looming over me and the silence that settled in the area went unnoticed to me. I continued crying but now I am gripping my left ring finger, desperately touching my ring which is the same wedding band that the woman on the casket was wearing.

"Malfoy."

A woman's voice is what broke me from my stupor and had caused me to whip my head towards the source. Looking at her, she has that same red hair which I saw during the secret ceremony which was held in Hogwarts. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying over her friend. It was a sight that I would have paid a very big amount just for me to see when I was young but right now it is a sight which only increases the possibility of everything being real. It only makes everything real. And reality is something I don't want at the moment.

She continued looking at me and then she looked at my hands. She then said something.

"Malfoy... I'm... I'm so... So sorry for your lost." She said and tears started to fall from her eyes again.

The people who are in close proximity heard what she said and broke into hushed whispers. Twittering if what they heard was right and wondering why Ginny Weasley would even bother to give me those words when I in fact have no relationship with Hermione to start with.

I nodded at Ginny and this time saw Potter coming forward. "Time for the eulogy, Gin." He said. He then looked at me with narrowed eyes and chanced a look at Hermione when he accidentally saw my left ring finger. Shock. That is the only way I can describe it at that moment. It registered to him after a full 10 seconds before asking in a very hushed tone with his gaze softening. "You're the guy who married Hermione?"

I can only nod at that. Then Dumbledore came forward and asked everyone to sit down. Ginny, had left me a seat in front which made another batch of low whispers. Ronald Weasley was giving me looks that could kill and I just ignored it. Ignoring someone had become one of my perfect abilities.

The speeches began which only made my tears fall harder. People were still wondering why I am crying and why I am there. What they heard from Ginny was not confirmed yet so they were still wondering.

Ginny came in the podium and began speaking with trembling voice and always cracking at the end. Sniffing and stopping most of the time.

"Hermione's the bravest of us all." She said. "She's our pillar. Without her we would have never achieved what we have now." She cried. "I don't know why this life is so unfair. I mean. Really. She's a wonderful person. She's beautiful, smart, and probably the most kind hearted being who had ever graced this world with her presence. Our generation is so lucky to have her and yet so unfortunate to have lost her so so early in life. She can change everyone too. One proof of that accomplishment is the person she married. She kept on telling me how she must help this particular soul. I kept on telling her that she will accomplish nothing but no she proved me wrong. I thought she was joking at that particular night when she asked me to dress nicely. She never told me why but then I saw her parents and the groom's mother standing on the large circular office of our Headmaster. They were married on that day. And at that time I know that she made the right choice in not listening to me because it had been one of the reasons why we have won that awful war. This is Hermione for us." She finished her speech with a strangled cry. I thought she was finished. But no I was wrong. She revealed it. "This is Hermione Granger or should I say Mrs. Hermione Malfoy. She would have liked to flaunt that title but she never had the chance because... You all know what happened." Gasps from everywhere was heard and realization dawned on them.

They now knew that I was the man she married.

* * *

Reminiscing that day at the funeral gave me something to laugh for at this particular day. It was not enough though. It was not enough to make me forget about that awful and devastating night when I saw her lose consciousness before my eyes.

* * *

I was running desperately towards her exhausted form. I was anxious and worried. She's too far. Too far from my reach. But I cannot lose hope. That is not an option at the moment because I need to protect her.

"Avada Kedavra!" An angry shout which came from my aunt Bellatrix encased the whole area which was bustling with spells being fired everywhere and every hope that I have in me crumbled as my beautiful wife gazed at me with sorrow and mouthed goodbye. She fell to the ground and I quickly muttered the same curse aiming at my aunt. Rage filled me and all thoughts seemed to have flew from my grasps. I kneeled in front of her and cradled her fragile form into my arms. I never noticed it when all the fighting stopped and when the cheers of victory erupted. I was too busy trying to wake up my wife. Too busy trying to make myself believe that she had merely collapsed from exhaustion.

Ginny was the first to see me. She took her body, because that was her job at the moment. She told me that she was sorry and I didn't listen. I just kept on shaking my head and released some strangled chuckles and kept on saying "This is a nightmare. None of this had happened. You have to wake up."

I walked away and went to the house Hermione and I had bought. It was a simple two-story house which consists mostly of black and white furniture giving it a very sophisticated and elegant appearance. There I started to rekindle the memories and started to breakdown. The impact of what had happened bombarded my thoughts like one dozen bulldozers.

Memories sailed to my very eyes. It seems endless and timeless. Never ending. The memories kept on playing and then everything was black.

* * *

Silence rang in this place. It is the kind of silence that will always remind me of those peaceful times I had with her. The times where we will sneak in the middle of the night and meet at the big tree near the lake and just sit there enjoying the comfort of being with each other for a few hours. She would kiss me on the cheek too and then she will stand, brush her skirt, then leave. After exactly ten steps, she would look back at me and smile for a few seconds then will resume her silent trek towards the castle.

I continued to think about those times until the sound of footsteps interrupted my thoughts. I looked up and they were looking down at me.

"Malfoy." Potter greeted me.

"Malfoy." Weasley said too.

"Malfoy." Ginny Potter said.

"Hi Uncle Draco." A dark headed boy said. He's name is James and he's three years old. A spitting image of Potter.

"Hi kiddo." I said motioning for him to come close to me. He did.

"How are you Uncle Draco?" he asked me.

I contemplated for a while before giving him my answer.

"I'm fine I guess..." I tried my best to give him a very reassuring smile. He gave it back to me, completely oblivious of the fact that I'm sad, lonely, and broken.

"It's Auntie Mione's birthday today Uncle Draco and look what I've got for her." He showed me a white rose which was devoid of thorns. Then he took few clumsy steps and laid it atop Hermione's tomb.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" he asked turning towards me and then hugging me. "I'm sure Uncle Draco, Auntie Mione's looking after you. And she's really really happy that you don't forget to visit her every time."

"I'm sure too." I said then looked up at Potter and then at Ginny. I smiled at them and hugged the kid back.

* * *

After two more years, his routine resumed. His life never went forward. It was saddening really. It is the most pitiable state that I have ever seen in all the years of existence. It was a wonder how he had survived six years of loneliness. I hope that his death was a very peaceful one.

Three years had passed since his death. It was shocking for all of the wizards and witches who had known him. His death left behind a very successful company. Yet, the most shocking to the wizarding world was how he, Draco Malfoy, left all of his possessions to my family.

He left a letter to Me and my husband, Harry.

_To Harry Potter and Ginny Potter,_

_I have to say that I'm grateful for all those times you have been there for my wife and for me too when I've lost her. I'm sorry for all of those times when all I ever did was to make your life a living hell. I'm sorry for giving you the company too. I just want to make sure it goes to those who are going to take care of it. I want you to give it to little James someday. He's like the son I've never had. He reminds me of Hermione too. I want the kiddo to have the best among the best so I'm giving you the burden of taking care of the company now that I'm gone. I hope you won't mind._

This however, signifies how he is a Malfoy through and through.

* * *

**A/N: Oh gosh this was hard. I suck at writing speeches and the letter... oh gosh. Anyways! THANK YOU for reading this story. I hope you liked it. :)**

**Do not forget to read and review. **

**By the way, the kind of plot that I've used is En Medias Res so it really is going to be confusing. I really wanted to write such kind of plot since I've read the story "A Rose For Emily" Hehe... It challenged me in a very nice way. :)**


End file.
